Shawn x jasmine Pahkitew Island
by cartoonfanficwriter
Summary: my first fanfiction so review and suggest or predict things to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: even though I really really want to own total drama Pahkitew Island, I do not.

So you can't sue me:P

This is my first fan fiction so I would LOVE a review or 2…3…4… JUST REVIEW PEOPLE. Now I know there aren't a lot of fan fictions about tdpi (total drama pahkitew island t least I don't think there are) but I'm- here to write one about my favorite couple Jasmine and Shawm (This fan fiction takes place after the episode where Ella gets voted off

Narrator: It was about 7 pm on Pakhitew Island and the contestants just got back from their latest challenge both teams are exhausted, Shawn finally manages to talk to Jasmine about his zombie obsession and how he feels about her.

Sugar: whew! I'm beat more than butter in a butter churn.

Dave: Even my bruises have bruises.

Topher: I wonder if Chris will let me host the next season if he retires.

Max: if you ask me that challenge wasn't evil enough.

(And the fun begins now)

Shawn: Jasmine can I talk to you about something.

Jasmine: Are you freaking here to flirt with me just to hit me with a paddle later AGAIN? Because frankly I've had enough of your mind games!

Shawn : NO! Jasmine, listen. I'm sorry about what happened during that challenge but Dave convinced me you guys were zombies and that's why I hit you with the paddle.

Jasmine: Wait, you're serious about the whole zombie thing, you actually believe in them?

Shawn: Yeah, I'm really sorry about not telling you sooner… I just found it too awkward to talk about.

Jasmine: I'm sorry Shawn but I just want to be friends for now, I've … I've got to go.

Jasmine: (In the confession box) No wonder he screamed ZOMBIE before he hit me with that paddle how could I not see this coming? Ugh! *face palm* I still like Shawn but I don't know if he likes me back.

Shawn: (In the confession box) it's no surprise Jasmine doesn't believe in the undead coming up to eat our brains, *sigh* I really screwed things up. I'm gonna tell her how I feel tonight. [ End of chapter 1]


	2. Chapter 2 the love

Narrator: it is now 8 o'clock on Pahkitew Island Jasmine is walking by the beach thinking about things. Shawn is walking unknowingly towards Jasmine and crashes into her causing them to both fall down.

Shawn & Jasmine: HEY WATCH IT!

Jasmine: Oh, Hi Shawn

Shawn: Hey Jasmine there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait.

Jasmine: (thinking hopefully Shawn likes her back but not showing it) Yes?

Shawn: Jasmine, I love you and I think we should be together forever or until zombies take over.

Narrator: They share a laugh and kiss under the stars. Over the hill the new couple can see Max coming so Shawn hides since he is not on their team and all.

Max: Aw man! *kicks the ground*

Jasmine: What's wrong Max?

Max: Chris found out about my treasure hidden all over the island and confiscated it.

Jasmine: Crikey! You've been cheating this whole time?

Max: Yeah I have, is that too EVIL for you to handle?…

Narrator: Shawn sneezes from his hiding place behind the bush.

Max: What was that?

Jasmine: (thinking of a good excuse) probably just a sneezing bush I mean it's possible, who knows what other mysteries lurk on this island waiting to be discovered by some evil person. *nudges max*

Max: You're right! Thanks *runs off to find the other made up mysteries*

Shawn: (comes out from behind the bush) Thanks for that I owe you one. Hahahahaha! I can't believe he believed in a sneezing bush.

Jasmine: haha I know right what a moron!

[End of chapter 2]

Well like I said I'd love a review since this is my first fan fiction ever! Any suggestions or predictions on what should/what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3 The Interloper (interrupter)

Max: (in the confession box) I know there's something going on between Jasmine and whoever was in the bush and I intend to find out what to maliciously use it against them. For I am EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAA!

Narrator: The next day Max is talking to Scarlett about what he saw yesterday.

Max: (while building his latest contraption an invisible spy camera) You'll never believe what I saw yesterday.

Scarlett: What did you see?

Max: I saw Jasmine talking to someone but I couldn't figure out who it was… pass me that wrench. This is why I'm building a spy camera and taking your advice about how EVIL doesn't discriminate. This plan will be perfect MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Scarlett: That's cute and all but what do you plan to do with the footage you find?

Max: I was getting to that! Sheesh. I'm going to show the evidence to both teams after I find out what's going on… Yes! My spy camera is complete. Now it is TIME TO EVIL!

Narrator: Max places his spy camera at the same spot by the bush at the beach. And that night Jasmine and Shawn meet up again, this time on purpose.

Shawn: Hey

Jasmine: Hey

Shawn: So about last night I did some thinking and…

Jasmine: (intrigued by this she asks) Yeah what were you thinking about?

Shawn: I was thinking about us and I have something to ask you…

Jasmine: Go on.

Shawn: Will you go out with me Jasmine?

Jasmine: I would love to but…

Shawn: But what? (upset at this)

Jasmine: But you have to promise me one thing. No more toying with my emotions okay?

Shawn: I promise.

Narrator: They hug and are about to kiss again (they kissed in chapter 2 people remember?) when all of a sudden…

** [ End of chapter 3]**

**So how was that for chapter 3 I'd love some reviews and suggestions or predictions on what's to come.**


	4. Chapter 4 the Uncovering

Narrator: we left off when the couple is about to kiss

Max: *jumps out from behind the bush and gasps* So this is what you've been hiding you two are in love

Jasmine: WHY I OUGHTA

Shawn: * holds her back* No. if we are going to be a couple we might as well not keep it a secret.

Max: Smart of you to not harm me because I can get you eliminated with my and Scarlet's vote if you hurt me.

Shawn: Oh yeah we are soooo scared *chuckles* what you gonna do have another grease throwing pig come and get us?

Max: No the evil I will unleash upon you will be worse than your greatest fear.

Jasmine: Whatever freak, C'mon Shawn let's get out of here

Narrator: Shawn and Jasmine walk away, but unknowingly to them Max has a plan to rig the votes so Jasmine gets eliminated, will he get away with it or will his team find out and vote him off. Find out in the next chapter Of Total Drama Pahkitew Island (Shawn and Jasmine Fanfiction)

**[End of chapter 4] **

**For the next chapter I plan to include a zero gravity challenge that Chris comes up with but I'm not sure what to do after that ( Any suggestions or Predictions?) I'd love some reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 The Challenge

Sorry the other chapter was so short I didn't realize how short until I posted it. Sorry if this chapter takes a while but I want it to be long. The only campers left are Scarlett, Max, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, and Shawn.

Chris: (speaking on intercom) All campers report to the meeting hall. *snickers*

Shawn: Oh great! I wonder what deathtrap Chris has created for us today.

Sky: I'm sure Dave and I can handle it (they are a couple even though I didn't announce it)

Dave: Yeah, let's win this challenge.

Narrator: The teams get there and find a huge dome about 419 square feet tall.

All campers: Woah! What is that?

Chris: A zero gravity chamber where you will be trying to score points by kicking the ball into the team's goal which is halfway up the dome. First team to 5 points wins!

Dave: Is that it?

Chris: I was hoping you would say that. At certain points in the game hazards will be put into the game such as snakes, spiders, and birds.

Dave: …

Chris: Yeah and you'll want to put on these propulsion suits so you can move about in the dome. One more thing. Max if you cheat there is a cannon with your name on it.

Max: Dang it.

Narrator: Each player puts on a suit and waits for the air horn to start the game

Sky: Here's the plan. I'll be goalie, Dave will be on defense and Shawn will be on offense. Ready, Break!

Jasmine: Ok, here is the plan. I'll be goalie, Scarlett will be on defense and Max be on offense. GO! GO! GO!

Narrator: Just then the air horn sounds and the chamber doors open. The ball is put in the dome and the game begins. Within 10 minutes the score is 2-1 with Jasmine's team in the lead, then all of a sudden…

Sky: Wait… do you hear that? It sounds like birds squawking.

Jasmine: Didn't Chris say one of the hazards was birds?

Shawn: EVERYBODY DUCK!

Narrator: right after he says that a couple of big birds swoop in ranging from eagles to falcons to even a condor. (remember season 3?) One of the birds hits the ball with its' claw and sends it into the goal on Jasmines side, Making the score 2 -2.

Jasmine: No fair! The bird scored the goal, not the other team.

Chris: (over the intercom) Anything goes amigo.

Jasmine:*Exasperated sigh*

Narrator: Later in the game the score then ties to 4-4… Match point and the snakes come out

Sky: C'mon one more goal and we win.

Narrator: Shawn makes a goal and sky's team wins.

(Sorry I don't know the name of Sky's team I really should though the confused bears is it?)

Chris: SKY'S TEAM WINS! I'll see Jasmines team at the elimination tonight

Shawn: (I really hope Jasmine is safe)

Narrator: At the elimination

Chris: The results are in and it's pretty obvious who's going home so I'm just gonna say it…Max you're out

Max: WHAT YOU REGRET EVER KICKING ME OFF I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU!

Scarlett: (in the confessional box) Yeah I rigged the votes it's about time he got eliminated I just speed up the process.

** [****End Of Chapter 5]**

So what did you think? Did you like the twist? I bet my latest reviewer did. Any suggestions or predictions on what's to come (I don't know what to do next chapter) REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6 the romance

p.s. If you want to have a more romantic touch to this chapter listen to love is an open door by frozen I know that their relationship doesn't work out but the song seems fitting for this chapter

This chapter is basically going to be about Shawn and Jasmine spending quality time on the island.

Narrator: Chris doesn't have any challenges planned for today so it is a free day on the island Jasmine's team is in the team is in the tree house and the other team (I don't know whose team to call it since Sky and Max switched teams) is in the cave. Except for two campers, and I bet you know who those two are. Jasmine and Shawn are each in their bathing suits at dusk walking along the beach hand in hand.

Jasmine: I love that there is no challenges for today, it gives us time to be together.

Shawn: Yeah I feel like even though we are on the same team we connect on a deeper level than just friends

Jasmine: I feel the same way

Narrator: They kiss passionately and if too much love could kill, Shawn and Jasmine would have dropped dead right then and there.

Shawn: Want to go for a swim?

Jasmine: That's not all I could go for.

Narrator: Shawn playfully tackles Jasmine into the lake and things get a bit intimate, but since this is rated k+ I will not tell you about it. They start kissing and stuff.

Shawn: *comes up for air* Whew! That was amazing.

Jasmine: You're not so bad yourself.

Narrator: They laugh and kiss some more again and the sun goes down.

[**End of chapter 6]**

Sorry this is such a short chapter I just can't think of what to do without getting too lemony/intimate maybe in my next fanfic I will have them on their honeymoon will be rated m


	7. Chapter 7 The 2nd to last chapter

This chapter will be the second to last one, I think.

Narrator: I know the teams merged in the last episode (I started writing July 15th) but whatever, this is a Fan Fiction and I'm the author and if you don't want to read this story, hit alt f4. The remaining contestants are Scarlett, Dave, Sky, Shawn and Jasmine. I got the idea for this chapter from a guest who left a review and it seemed pretty cool to me. (Story time) Jasmine is climbing back up into the tree and a certain someone notices she was gone for the night.

Scarlett: Where have you been all night?

Jasmine: (Startled by this) What, who me? I don't know what you're talking about.

Scarlett: Hmmmmm. *examining Jasmine* Sweaty hands eyes darting from side to side. Your hair is wet… You were at the beach with someone, weren't you?

Jasmine: *shoves Scarlett against the wall of the tree house* Listen you b**** if you try to find out or tell anyone about this, I will have you eliminated before you can say a big brown bunch of koalas.

Narrator: Things are going pretty much the same way back at Shawn's cave

Dave: *tackles Shawn to the floor and says*Where have you been all night and why are you wet?! SPILL IT!

Shawn: *pushes Dave off him and shouts* I went to the beach for a swim get a grip on yourself!

Dave: Oh, Sorry for the overreaction. I guess I got carried away.

Shawn: Alright bro, but if you ever tackle me to the ground again I will beat the living crap out of you.

Dave: Point taken. * walks out of cave to find food*

Narrator: It is now nightfall at the elimination spot

Chris: Because I feel like spicing things up, tonight will be a double elimination.

All campers: What?! No fair!

Chris: Deal with it. Now the campers going home are… Scarlett and… Dave

Jasmine and Shawn: YES! We are safe

Sky: Wait, I want to go too, I don't want to be without Dave because…

Chris: *interrupts her* I don't want to hear it, just the 3 of you get in the cannon.

Narrator: The cannon loads and fires Scarlett, Dave and Sky off the island.

[End of chapter 7]

So what do you think? I plan to have a showdown between Shawn and Jasmine in the next chapter which by the way will be long. I'd love a review and suggestions or predictions on what's to come.


	8. Chapter 8 The Question

**Chapter 8: I know I haven't written a chapter in a while but yeah here is chapter 8.**

Narrator: Jasmine and Shawn and getting ready for the final showdown like any other person would … that's right, BY TAKING SELFIES! Just kidding. All of a sudden the island starts to spasm out and the whole island becomes a beautiful paradise at sunset. Since Chris is trying to fix the Island for the final showdown, (which may not be included in this fan fiction) our two contestants of love go on a romantic vacation and have fun.

Jasmine: So how long do you think it will take Chris to fix the island?

Shawn: I'd say a while since I programmed the island to be like this.

Jasmine: *blushing* You did this for me?

Shawn: Yes, Well actually I did it for us. Do you like it?

Jasmine: I love it Shawn it's beautiful.

Shawn: Well I wanted it to be perfect, by the way put this on *takes out a blindfold* I want what I'm about to show you be a surprise.

While Jasmine has her blindfold on, Shawn took out something from his pocket that he had been working on.

Shawn: Okay Jas, you can look now.

Jasmine takes off the blindfold, and to her surprise, see's Shawn holding a ring with a pink crystal in it.

Jasmine: Oh Shawn... is that...

Shawn: Yeah... I've been working on it for a little while. I found the crystal in an old mine I found.

Jasmine: Shawn... This is beautiful...

Shawn: ... Not as beautiful as you...

Jasmine blushed, with a small hint of tears in her eyes.

Shawn: Jasmine, I know we've only got to know each other for a short time... but when I'm with you know it feels like... a whole lifetime. I've never got to know a braver, more beautiful... or so understanding at heart who would give the patients, acceptance, and the chance to a guy like me.

Jasmine gives a warming smile, and small tears are beginning to show in her eyes.

Shawn: Jasmine... No matter what happens tomorrow... Or whatever happens... I hope that we can make through it all together.

Shawn: Jasmine... I promise I won't leave you... Not ever, not even when the zombies come, 'Jasmine giggles at this'.

Shawn: ...Will you promise to do the same for me?

Jasmine: 'with tears coming out of her eyes'... Shawn... Yes... Of course will.

Shawn, giving a joyful smile to his official girlfriend Jasmine, gently takes her hand, and slides the ring on her ring finger.

Jasmine then gives her boyfriend Shawn a strong, yet warm gentle hug.

Jasmine: You may be nuts... *kisses his cheek*... But you're nuts enough for me.

Jasmine and Shawn, now together for life, share their most passionate kiss to each other...

and things might get a little intimate, but you decide

[End of chapter 8]

This may be the last part to this fan fiction but I am going to make a sequel definitely due to all the help I've gotten and reviews I've received I couldn't have done this chapter or chapter 5,6,7 without the help of CLake, who is another fanfic writer so shout out to him and go check out his stories.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER just sequel ideas

p class="MsoNormal"strongTHIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. IT IS A SUMMARY OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FANFICTION IN THE SEQUEL TO THIS FANFICTION /stronghere is what I have in mind for the sequel. It will be mostly romance and rated m for language and some violence. Shawn and Jasmine are now married and on their honeymoon cruise, they stop at all the world major landmarks such as Paris, London, Australia (to meet Jasmines family), New York, (and I'm thinking my hometown so I could include myself in a chapter.) But on their last destination their ship crashes and they are stranded and that part might go on into fan fiction 3. (Let me know if you guys like it or have any suggestions you want to give me and if they are good I'll change it.)/p 


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Ive Started chapter 1 of new sequel WOOHOO if you guys have any suggestions you want to have happen in the next fanfiction let me know (im thinking they should run into some former contestants along the way) so yeah give me some ideas people writers block sucks


End file.
